Aluminous Hearts
by TheStrangeFreakyMentalWriter
Summary: Max Lopez and the family are going on camping trip. To get away from everything city-wise. But when his father told them where they were going. These dreams have been happening. Leaving Max not sure if he should be scared or happy about them or their meaning. Idea: jameis. AU/OOC. Read and Review.
1. Dreaming

Chapter 1: Dreaming

**Dark. There is no other word for it. You can't see your hand in front of you face. There is that feeling of being alone. But at the same time, you're not. To this it is the point of living or dying. Sound and feeling you have to make out. In a world where there is no light.**

**A distance growl came through the darkness.**

**The sunburned eyes of a boy look to where the sound came from. Nothing.**

**He knew his breathing work, but for how much longer, before he would be his ancestors.**

**But he dared himself to speak.**

"**Hello . . . "**

**The growl came again, closer this time. A faint glow of yellowish-green tinted eyes bound themselves to the boy's. Neither blink nor moved.**

**This thing before him, lit a small taper not far from the boy. He could then make out a black coat of fur, a demon face shadowing out for the light to land on.**

**A wolf. A very large wolf of black fur and demonic eyes. One ear twitched when it heard the boy gasp as a claw went to touch the boy.**

**In shock, of something so dangerous, but act so gentle.**

**It wasn't long until the long snout of the wolf tapped the young boy's. Giving a little rub. A lot like what a puppy would when acting cute.**

**Out of nowhere, a big tongue came out and licked the dark-skinned face. Who gave a light laugh of the notion. The claws were back and started too wondered the body, even if the boy had just met this beast, he felt so familiar and safe.**

**It wasn't long until those claws took off the boy's night-clothes. Leaving him bare for the beast to see what was before it. Having its nose started to rub his chest and taking in the boy's smell.**

**Out of nowhere, the boy raised a hand. Making the beast stop and watch for moment. To only the child staring to pet where a broken ear was as the other twitch from the touch.**

"**Good boy."**

**The half-human wolf took that a sign. Moving onto what, it really wanted. And the boy was sure as well. Seeing as if they have already done it. Watching on as the wolf was getting the boy ready for what was to come.**

**He arch his back when a long nail, wetting from spit enters him. Stretching him. With having his tiny arms hold onto the beast's larger ones. The other hairy arm held the boy close.**

"**That's good, go on." Was all the boy could say, before the wolf made his last move. Right as the taper went out.**

"Max! Wake up! Its breakfast time!"

Max shot up right, his breathing heavy. Sweat covered him. His sheets wet for then one reason.

"Not again." He said to himself.

"Max!"

"Coming mom!" And started to clean up and changed, before leaving the room.


	2. Trip A Going

Chapter 2: Trip A Going

In land the of the learning. Where teachers force knowledge onto young minds. Hoping something, even just a little of the outside world get's through to them.

"Now with everything that has happen in the past school months, I hope when this bell rings . . . "

It did, breaking out the class to scatter out and get on with their summer break.

". . . That you'll be safe and come back next year." The teacher left, getting the room clean out. By grabbing his straw hat and lays for his neck. Heading out with the rest of the kids.

Meanwhile, down the hall. Max rushed to his locker, getting out his things and hastily putting them in his bag. Wanting to avoid.

"Max!" A joyful voice called and tackled him from the back. Spilling his books and papers everywhere.

"H . . . Hi Ricky." Max stuttered, shrugging of his buddy and went to grabbed his spilled things.

Ricky paid no mind and leaned against the train of lockers behind him. He brushed his ear past hair out of his face, his baggy clothes rustled as he relaxed about.

"So, Max, you got any plans for this summer? Ernie is planing to see some family out-of-state and I was wondering . . . "

"I . . . Can't." Finally getting all his things and closing his locker door.

"What?" Ricky's dark eyes wide from this. "Why not?"

"Dad wants the family to spend time together. Wants us to get away from everything."

"I thought you did last time."

"We did and it didn't work out well." Looking away in shame. "And this is the reason to make up for it."

"That's lame."

The two walked down the hallway. Soon coming to an empty classroom with only a teacher in it. Cleaning up the paint smudges that found their way around the room.

"Miss. Janesen?" Max called out, Ricky saying he would meet him outside.

"Oh, hi Max." The teacher said, once turning around to see who it was.

Her white hands stained with paint as she cleaned up, pushing some loose strands of blond hair out of her face, her blue eyes smiling at Max as he started to help. A once clean shirt of red and jeans covered in paint as well covered her thin body.

"Miss. Janesen, I came here to ask you something." Max stated once they were done cleaning.

"Yes." Washing the last brush and placed it in a cup to dry.

"Is there a chance I can take some of the arts things?" His big puppy eyes of brown followed her as she took a seat at her table.

"Why?"

"Well, there is this trip my family and I are going on. And I would love to have something do."

She gave a look of thought. "Promise to bring back some pictures? I love your work Max, and I like to see something when you come back." Giving a sign with her hand that pointed over to the supplied room. "Go right ahead."

"Thanks!" And went to get what he wanted. Soon to be out the door. "Bye!"

"Have a great summer Max!"

It wasn't long until the friends met up again and was walking home. Ricky breaking apart from him, taking another way back to his home. Max going on his way, coming up to his drive way.

Seeing his dad strapping on bags above the car. Not noticing that he got a rope around his foot and beefed it. Opening his eyes to see slim legs and short blue shorts.

"Max, you made it." His dad said, getting off the ground. Brushing off that he fled in the first place. "Your mom wants you inside and get pack up."

Max nodded and headed in. Seeing his mother going over a list of to do. Like about power is off and food is pack.

"Hey sweety." He heard his mother called out, her adding in for him to go check-on Carmen.

He did as he was told and headed up the stairs. Knocking on her door.

"What?" A shout came from inside the room.

"Mom wants you downstairs soon." He spoke, but the sound of booming music drowned his words.

"What?" And she opens the door.

And from what Max saw that she was far from ready for the trip. "Mom wants you down stairs and ready to leave."

She groined in annoyance. As in mind they both didn't want to do this. But their parents really didn't give them much of an option.

"When we are on the road. I'm picking the music." She stated before closing the door in his face, before he could say anything.

As of a late, Carmen, Max's oh-so wonderful sister, had turned into something. And no sugar-coating it, a bitch.

Max could only sigh and leave to his room to get his things. Mostly taking out his books and replacing them with clothes along with the art supplies from school, not long out of the door and sitting on the steps of his house, watching his father master stacking bags on the car, while still able to open and close the doors.

He soon felt his mother hand run through his curly brown locks.

"Honey, you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm still tied from this morning."

"You having those nightmares again."

"Yeah."

"You want to tell your father to call of the trip?"

He shook his head. "No, mom, it's fine. I'll just rest as dad's drives."

"All right." And went back inside to get his older sister. "Carmen!"

This was going to be a long trip for everyone.

_Someone please save me._


	3. Pit Stop

Chapter 3: Pit Stop

Long silence filled out the open space. Civil life slowly becoming nature of trees and wild life. A mini van out-of-place. Filled with people who had no idea what they were getting themselves in.

"George."

"Yeah, Angie?" He asked, flipping the high beams.

"Before we left. I check our mail and there was a letter from Max's school."

Looking through the rear mirror to see his sleeping son. The full moon giving a dim glow of his face as he rests on. Expecting over to see his daughter was the same, with booming music coming out of her headphones.

"Again and what this time. Angie, you have to get this out of your head with the thought of the school telling you - - - Us, that we're bad parents."

"I know, but, the letter . . . "

"Look. There is a mini mart coming up. Wake the kids to go get something. Let me have a chance at this letter. Okay?" Trying hard to make this ride painlessly as possible.

"All right."

Unbuckling and turning to face the back of the van. Shaking her closest child to her. Who moaned out in fatigue.

"Max, get your sister."

He did, dodging in time before she should sleep slap anyone. Sliding the side car door and headed over to the mini mart.

"I hate this." A whiny Carmen called out, before getting into the store.

Angie saw her two kids go in, about to fallow before glancing to her husband through the open window car door.

"The letter is in the glove compartment." And headed after her kids.


	4. Max

Chapter 4: Max's Side

I really don't want to be here. Out of any places to be. The woods are the last place I want to be. There is not much I can say about as to why. But it's just that, after dad told us that he wanted to the family to spend time together. This wasn't what I had in mind.

Hell, even Carmen made it even a louder response then I did.

But did even I come close to what she did? No. I stayed in the background. Quiet. Unseen from the world.

For me to have found out, you can make it through life easier if no one knows you're there. I had to learn that the hard way, when I just grade school. Where the shame train is parked and ready to others away.

"Max . . . " I hear mother call out to me.

Happy to know for my height is too short for the tall stands of colorful sweets for anyone to find me.

I hear her footsteps get closer and I start to move farther away from her. Buying myself enough time, to know when we should get back on the road.

Leaving the land of sugar and finding myself in a world of knickknacks and posters.

This is the world I have heard of and try my hardest to stay away from. For this world is where my sister is so fawn of and makes my spin shiver in fear.

"Max . . . "

But leading to little choice. I let my feet take me farther in. Little knowing that a shoe lace of untied, sending me to face the floor. Out of trying to stop fall from hurting, I reach out to grabbed something.

"Ow." I saved myself, but cut my hand on something to save from falling. I look over to the side of voodoo creep items. Eyes falling on where my blood and bits of skin drip and hang from.

Mocking me almost in some way. As I get back to my feet and reach for the charm.

Soon mom finding me and seeing what me cries out to find me. Seeing my hand bleeding.

"Come on, hun, I'll better get this bandage up." Starting to pull me out of the Emo aisle and into another.

Not knowing I took something with me from the shelf as we left to another to find some band-aids. She paid for the wraps and I payed for the thing I damage.

The clerk not saying a word about it. Only eyeing me for the item that I pick. Carmen finally leaving the magazine shelf with plenty of reading material.

Mom and Carmen went ahead of me.

"The full moons won't be kind too in the youthful years to come, boy."

And I bolted from the creepiness that left that guy's mouth.


	5. Letter Says

Chapter 5: Letter Says

**Dear Parent(s) or Guarding(s),**

**In recent news of your child(ren), MAX VICTOR ROBERTO MAGIC JOHNSON LOPEZ. It has come to our notice that he seems to be withdrawing over the years of attending San Fernando Valley High.**

**In collected information that has been brought to the head of the school faculty. For your son/daughter have shown unwelcome matters to the school grounds. Both in a metal and physical responses.**

**Matters that have found by teachers and students of closeness of your child(ren). The "X" marks what your child(ren) has over the time being at the school. The "+" means an add on from what the students and staffs have found. Ones that are blanks, don't mind reading into them.**

**Learning Disorders: X**

**ADHD: **

**Conduct Disorder: +**

**Physical Abuse: +**

**Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder: +**

**Sexual Abuse:**

**Tourettes Syndrome: +**

**Adoption:**

**Aspergers:**

**Autism: +**

**Bullying: +**

**Divorce:**

**Fighting & Biting: X**

**Foster Care:**

**Mental Retardation:**

**Panic Disorder: X**

**Separation Anxiety: +**

**Alcohol & Drug Abuse:**

**Anorexia Nervosa: +**

**Bulimia Nervosa: **

**Anxiety: +**

**Bipolar Disorder: X**

**Depression: +**

**Obsessive Compulsive Disorder:**

**Psychosis:**

**Schizophrenia: X**

**Suicide: X/+**

**Sex:**

**Stress: X**

**Pregnancy:**

**Self-Injury: X**

**Adolescent Development: +**

**AIDS:**

**Gay & Lesbian Teens: + (We believe this is not a problem to look into)**

**Stealing: +**

**Seeking Treatment: +**

**Child Psychology:**

**Adolescent Psychology:**

**Developmental Psychology:**

**If there is anything that is on this list that does not have marks or is. Please call on the number below for a further look into any that have been X or +.**

**Understand this is only for the well-being of your son/daughter of the work style that is seen at school and to be sure that this is not happening at home. We will be waiting for your call on anything that you have questions that come after reading this.**

**San Fernando Valley High thanks you for reading this. Have a wonderful summer.**

**From,**

**Joan Matthews, Principal.**


	6. George

Chapter 6: George's Side

¿Cómo en el infierno esto sucedió! No, you will stay calm George. You got this. GOT THIS. You are George Edward Lopez. There is nothing you can't handle.

"George . . . "

"No hay nada malo con mi chico! Su loco pensando que él es! Él está bien!"

Oh . . . it's just Angie.

"For real, Angie?"

"I wish it wasn't so."

As the kids were getting ready in the car, Angie leads me away for a moment with the letter in hand. Telling them, we would be back soon.

"How long has this been going on?"

"I haven't had the time to call the school for a full of this." She stated, going over to a soda machine and getting some drinks for the road. "With Carmen back from Collage for the break and this new look of hers. I haven't had time with Max."

"And my boss's wanted me around the clock at the factory. I barely got to say hi to him or even bonded."

"Well, George, I think this is time. This is why you wanted to leave the city for a bit."

Oh, she's giving me that look.

"Right . . . "

"Umm . . . "

"This is another one your big fishing get a ways again, isn't."

"It was." Holding the shocking letter in front of her. "Until I found out, Max, my boy, our only son, is going through something like this."

"I didn't know how to respond also. Don't think you're alone in this."

"I'm not, Angie."

She took a deep breath, drinks in arms, and started back to the car. "For the mean time, George, we work on getting this back together. Ok."

"Ok, Angie."

But fishing with son counts has bonding right.

Hmm.

Well, I think so.

Que la familia bonding Inicio!


	7. The Cabin

Chapter 7: The Cabin

As anyone would know. That when a sun rises. It must come down. A little past dusk, as the sun rays were starting to hide behind the tall hills of rock and lumber. Birds flew toward their homes and the land animals scatter about, slow to fast when a ratty old metal machine drove through the land.

It wasn't long until the bumps of unsmooth paths came to a stop.

"We made it." Came a voice of an older man, once he open the car door. Looking about to what was before him. His chest rose for a deep breath of nature's air.

"Gross, nature." The elder man heard from his oldest child, as she marches up the short stack of steps into the newly rust brown painted cabin, the wood and screen door slamming in one go.

"Oh Carmen . . . "

"Leave her, Ang."

She did and went to wake up the youngest child, who slept through most of the drive.

A short moment of words was said between the two. Having her son goes and gets his things and head into the cabin. Reminding to leave his sister's things in the back of the car.

"You're not her pack mule, Max. Get your things and find a room." His father told him, watching him heads in with slumped shoulders.

"When do you think we should talk to him, George?"

"Well not now. And not in the morning."

"What? You want to come to us?"

"To me, I think that's the best we can do."

"No, George, I think we can do so much more than that. If you at least try to reach out to him."

He plays deaf to her and grabs his things going in. Already getting set to seat on the couch for most of the trip. Yes, he came that prepare for this trip.

"George . . . "

Leaving the mother to get her things and soon as well heading in. Opening and closing the doors with no problem and headed down the first hall that lead to the bedrooms. Coming to a stop, when seeing one of the doors left a crack and a dim light shiny through it.

Moving closer to see her son, sitting in front of a desk. Drawing. His face that could be seen lost and a hidden feeling she didn't seem to understand. Only other moment coming from Max, was when his none drawing hand played with that thing he bought from the store.

Mother rights said to come and talk to him. But, the weight of the begs kept from going in. Forcing her to leave where she stood and look for a room.


	8. Drawing

Chapter 8: Drawing

Many may not know this, but when art is ever at the brink of leaving someone's lips. A hand full of people would jump at the chance to tell what you think. As others might just have the dumb, off to space look.

And for those people. Art in not a laugh matter. Not when it comes from the soul of the artist.

undefined curves and jabs. Thin and thick white areas left within the paper. Angles to make hearing. Rough shading for smell. Light strokes of hair. Fine lines of teeth. Patches of light that only lived in the mine escaped to the paper. Jumble with sloppy work to make a wet muscle that stick out under the rough shade and smooth hairs. Eyes hard and sharp, little light, the size of taper at the most, brought life to the beast.

"Who are you..."

More strokes came. Slender and solid lines made shoulders and chest. Odd figure eights made abdomen of a god. Alert lines with signs of dangers made what beast to move and holds things. Covered with smooth lines.

"Why can't..."

Shaky hands stop when the voice starts to stutter. Picking up the sheet. Smeared with something a Grimm's story would hold.

Those eyes. They something. Something this artist had no idea of what this thing could do him. For if its chest raised as it did in dreams. The boy would be good as dead.

But...

"What do you want from me?"

He stood from his chair and headed over a small window, with a rip screen. Sliding it open with one hand, the other shaking with fear as if the drawing could eat his hand.

Holding up in front of him once more. From corner to corner.

A pulsing rip could be heard over and over. With a breeze striking out of know where, took the broken nightmare. The pieces flying like small butterflies. Out of moon light and into the darkness of the woods.

"If I could do that to my dreams...I could live in peace." And shut the window.

Unaware of eyes. Familiar eyes, the boy tore not moments ago.

A chance of peace was not coming. Any sooner than what the wanted.

May the spirits of the woods be kind. Even just a little.


	9. Ask Him

Chapter 9: Ask Him

As quickly as, the sun went to rest for the day before not forgetting to bring the night. This day was no different from the rest. But that is to say what is there to do, when a new day comes upon us, when we can't go back to yesterday.

The once quiet cabin; became a busy little nest for the family that was staying. One was making breakfast in an ungodly speed to feed her hungry family. Another set work in getting everything ready for a good day of fishing. And the youngest ones fighting over to see who would get the bathroom first.

Sadly for the boy, the older girl, his sister, won the short battle.

"George, can you come over here, please." The cook called to her husband, knowing by her tone it was a command, not a question.

"Yes . . . "

"I think you should take Max with for day." Glancing over to her boy, who gave up standing at the restroom door and went back to his room. "And ask him about what's he's going through."

"Ang. Hun. I think you taking this way out of line."

"I thought you read the letter?"

"I did, and you know Angie, I was thinking it over last night." He took a moment to pause to reach for a muffin. "And I think we should just drop it. If it was a big deal. Which I doubt it is. That he'll come to us - you - if something was really bothering him."

With lighting speed grabbed a small amount of food and his fishing gear. The door opening and closing giving the last sign of him.

"Fine!"

Not knowing for a fact that shout made her son flinch at the anger that came with that word. Keeping a calm face, sat at the long, wood table where most of the food was and started to eat.

Not long later, his sister finally came out of the bathroom and snatch one of the specks of food off her brother's plate before sitting down. Stacking her plate up without a care in the world.

"Hey, that was mine."

"Shove it, fag." Flicking a crumb of a muffin in his face.

"Carmen! I will not take that kind of tone at the table."

"Oh, and if your's and dad's is any better."

This family was on the verge of breaking that line thread that was keeping together.

"You know he is anyway. Even his teachers can see it."

You can hold on tight to that thread. But sooner or later.

"Mom, what is she talking about?"

"Nothing, sweety."

"Ha."

Snap!

"Would someone please tell me what is going on?!"

The room went quiet. No one moved. No sound was made. Only Carmen happy to get what was needed to be known. After finding that letter when looking for her cell-phone charger. So much for _the perfect son_.

"You want to know what's going on?"

"Carmen . . . "

"Look in the glove compartment of the car. There's a letter from the school about you."

"Stop it . . . "

"You'll know what is going on."

And he did, with his mother not far behind.

"Max . . . " She stop short, watching her son looking for what was driving his parents to fight.

The planing for the trip was bad enough. But for Max, found out there was much more than that.

"Mom . . . " He found the letter, reading only a little when finding it. Then looking up to his mother.

"Maxy, what has been going on?"

"Well more, then I thought. This is crap mom. It's not true."

"But Max . . . "

"Mom, who are you going to believe. This pager of crap or your own son."

"Then tell me Max. Why was this letter here in the first place?"

"I don't know. But this isn't even close. Mom . . . "

"I know you don't lie often Max. You get that from you fathers' life style. But I am your mother. You can at least tell me the trust."

"I am." His hand gripped the letter to the point it was ripping. "You just want to hear something only you want." The hand went lax and dropped it.

His feet dragged him back to the cabin. Not even spare his sister a glance. A middle finger at the most, before going to his room. Locking him in and others out. Laying on his bed. Looking up. Thinking what just happened.

Closing his eyes. Hoping to go to another world. One that made more sympathizing to his mind and the world he had no choice to live in.

Blocking out the screams from his mother and sister.

The father far from this, without a care in the world. That the very family he tried too hard to make, was breaking. Fading. Falling apart.

That pain the heart more than the nightmares that plague his dreams. He wanted to go there more than staying here another minute longer.

Those demon eyes came in the dark of his rest. He was going to a safe place soon.

"Save me . . . "


	10. Everything Is Fine

Chapter 10: Everything Is Fine

A week went by that day. Max stayed in his room most of that time, as his parents tired to fix what their daughter had done. Who was greatly punishment for it, losing contact from her friends was going to do hard labor from then on. Having no time for breaks to bother anyone. Mostly Max that is.

When the pleadings from his parents finally took a toll on him, he finally came out of it room and spent time with them.

Yet, that was far from the truth.

On one of the many trips down to the lake, Max's father would take him down there and fish. Well, his father did the fishing. Max just tagged along to keep dear ol' mother off their backs.

"Así, recuerda Max, tu mamá piensa que estamos de la vinculación. ¿Entiendo?"

"Sí, papá, lo consegui."

"Buena. Menos tu madre es apagado m-la espalda, mejor."

"Sí, papá." Sighing the last part and looked on of the long clear lake.

Max's father could everything was fine to his last dying breath and would be dead wrong. His son knew, that no mount of words could every make things go away as if they never happen. This wasn't a sitcom, this was real life.

_And it sucks!_

"Max, you say something?" His father asked, reeling back his poll to toss it farther out.

"Nope! Everything is _just_ fine!" Cheerful as the voice may had been, that changed what he felt on the inside.

_Yeah, everything is fine. As a butcher using bad meat to sell to others to eat._

To any child, this feeling that runs deep in us all. Comes in a time slot of our lives and we never know how to handle it. We don't even know when it will go away, or that it wither's itself, so we could never feel that it was still near.

"Max, grab the net!"

Right when his father called out to him. Max, moved to the other side of the boat to reach the net. Helping his dad bring in the catch. Until something caught his eye. Enough to almost lose fish.

"Max!"

"Sorry!"

The catch barely got away.

His father wouldn't have gave his son's lack of thinking, if didn't always happen. In the years of grade school to almost highschool years. This has been going on.

To George, maybe it was time to come to terms with it.

"Dad, I got one now!"

Or it can wait.

With a snaking time of hours went by for that the two would have to call it a day. As Max's father was loading the fishing gear and catch into the trunk of the car. Max was at work tying the boat to the docks that was near a boat rent store.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he something again. Looked. Nothing. Went back to work.

But again, that piecing glare sent on the back of the boy's head. As a drill would do if cutting through thick metal.

In a quick movement, face where the feeling was coming from. Nothing. But forest. An endless bountiful of unclaimed and cluttered land.

"Max, you coming?"

He didn't say anything for a moment. While his eyes looked for something that could only been in his head.

"Max?"

"Yeah, I'm coming." And broke away from the woods, heading to the car.

All while his eyes closed in pain of that feeling. He couldn't say anything about it. For it wasn't bad nor a good kind of sense to speak with anyone, who would, most likely, call him, a loon.

"¿Se siente bien?"

"Yeah."

Max should know that if you say the same thing over and over. Doesn't mean, you really are of what you speak of. A joked rumor to make others who have done the same to feel the sense of that it can be the truth.

When really, it is nothing but lies.

_Everything is fine. Everything is fine. Everything is Fine!_

Those demon eyes that plague his mind, say otherwise.

Another movement happen, once he open to see wide range of green. A dark color speeded away, faster then machine Max was riding.

_Everything is _**not**_ fine..._

A single tear proved it as that droplet swept his face and splashed in the dirt that the car speeded across.


	11. I Went Into the Woods Today

Chapter 11: I Went Into the Woods Today

They were doing it again. They're voices only getting louder and louder. My tears coming nowhere close to drown them out. Even with blaring of music across the hall didn't do anything but increases the volume.

"Stop . . . "

She screamed for reason.

"Stop . . . "

He screamed for questioning.

"Stop . . . "

I having been coming too grasped the charm around my neck, for that the harder I held on . . . the quieter the sounds go. And nature's music filled my ears. Able to lighten this aching pain from me.

That crushing feeling was no more.

Even in such a confined room, the wood's sounds were able to reach his ears. Softening the life into a surreal world.

Without leaving the room, the cabin, the very area. I was already somewhere else. And it was peaceful.

In stories, people have said that many others always get lost in the woods and can never find a way out. But to me, I find myself home.

Like I belong in the woods.

If not for the storm that was happening now. I would go out today and get away from all this. I can't now. Too good a reason; For mom and dad to fallow me. I can't chance it.

"Max . . . "

"Go away." I turned away from the lock door, with mother on the other side.

"Max, honey, come out. I know you must be hungry."

"No thanks."

"If you're sure?"

"Yeah."

Can she not take the hint of the tone I am using? I don't want to talk to her now. Or anyone in the fact.

"Okay, but when you want to come out . . . "

"Yeah. Okay. Got it!"

It's harsh, but how else is she going to get the point to go away.

The grip on the charm in my hard, became too much and nick my palm. Not enough to bleed, but enough to show the anger in me.

From them.

Come on, Max. Clear your head again. Go back to those woods and that peace.

Fading to the land of sleep never felt this good, 'til now.

_**Dark. Damp. Cold with a weak breeze of summer. Clouds of gray blocking out the sum. Creatures wonder about through the lush forest. The scent of cold rain grows more and more as the minutes' pass by.**_

_**The coldness struck hard on my naked body. Holding myself for warmth did nothing. Thoughts of getting out of here seem useless.**_

_**But something happens, where my eyes went to . . . **_

_**A lonely path scars through the land, giving a sign to walk it. No reason not to, but to just do it.**_

_**And as a fool. I do.**_

_**Listening to woods' voice. Going deeper in lush hell. The fear of what's within doesn't reach me as I keep going. For me, I think that fear only wants to grow stronger. So I am choosing not to feed it.**_

"_**Where am I?"**_

_**Moving long, rough, branches out-of-the-way that could strike marks on my skin if used right. The ground wet from the sudor air, good enough to lose footing.**_

_**But that fate lies on a sharp rock, ripping the skin of my shoeless heel. Landing hard with mud spreading everywhere. Dirtening every inch of me.**_

_**A strike happens hard in my foot, with a wet dirty slip in my cut foot. Darken the blood without a care.**_

"_**Ow . . . "**_

_**Gripping the unstable earth to get up, with only a few fails. I was able to stand. And kept moving.**_

_**Going back to the cabin was out of question, seeing that when I open my eyes. The cabin was nowhere in sight.**_

_**For this dream, being alone is never a good thing.**_

_**When walking was becoming too much, the end of the path was coming near. Moving bushes apart, a lake was in the clear.**_

"_**Is this for real . . . "**_

"_Yes . . . "_

_**I looked about, trying that voice. Nothing.**_

"_**Who's there?"**_

"_A friend or more . . . "_

"_**Which is it?"**_

"_That is something for you to decide_ . . . "

"_**Do you have a name?"**_

"_I do . . . "_

_**I moved out of the woods and closer to the lake. Cleaning myself. Having no care of the unnoticeable voice.**_

"_**What is it . . . " **_

_**This is a dream, so this voice should have one.**_

"_Only you can say it . . . "_

"_**When does everything that happens rely on me . . . my family . . . my school . . . my whole damn life!"**_

"_One day that won't happen . . . but you have to wake up . . . "_

_**The voice finally gives away where it was, but the area starts to fade before I could see the person.**_

"Damn . . . "

Rubbing my eyes of sleep, only feel wetness. Tears?

Is for the thought of missing that voice?

"Max? You awake hun?"

"Yeah mom." Clearing my voice enough that it wasn't breaking anymore. "I'll be out in a moment."


	12. Time to Move on

Chapter 12: Time to Move on

The stay at the cabin dragged on from then on. Good too bad to worst . . . if that could happen. Dad has tried harder than every for us to bond. And with mother countless buggy, I caved each time.

Mostly, to get away from my sister. So, yeah, taking the chances were almost worth it.

After mom caught dad fishing more than bonding. Her plan was that we take a hike through the woods of trees, hills, lakes, all that _wonderful_ wilderness stuff.

Mom should have watch dad more carefully, seeing as he was able to sneak some of his fishing gear along.

"How you liking the fresh air, Max?"

"Flipping great." Been hours from the last chat we had, the words barely choke out for him to hear.

"What?"

"I said, great, dad, really great." Faking the happy tone for him to drop it.

During the walk, my feet seem to know the way of this uncharted path. As for my dad, who kept bumping into something or another.

After, maybe, his sixth run-in with a tree, we took a rest.

Finding some mossy, fallen over, rotting trees to sit on.

The ground too muddy to place our bags down, having them to stay place on our backs. At least the weight is not as bad as before.

Thinking on the plus side. Have to.

Munching on some fruit bars, mom gave us.

"Maxy?"

"Yeah dad?" Not choosing to look at him, knowing that tone, it can't be good.

"Your mother . . . and I have had our minds on something. About you. And Max, I just want to know . . . Mostly your mother. You're my son, what could ever be troubling you, right?" Giving a weak laugh at the end of the line.

I just shrugged, taking another bite of my snack. "What do you think is wrong or at least, what does mom think?"

"Really Max, I have no idea as much as she does." He states to me. "That letter from the school . . . We're worry Max, even Carmen, she's just going through her girl things, she'll be back to normal."

"Maybe she can, but not me."

"Max . . . "

I stood up in rush. "I'll never go back like she can. After you had to open your fat-head mouth about this trip. My life has even to hell!"

"Watch your mouth . . . "

"No!"

_**Don't scream, you'll scare the animals . . . **_

I hear that voice once more, out of fear, I scream. Looking around to try to find it. The eyes of my father look at me, in confusion.

He . . . He can't hear it.

"Max . . . "

_**Control yourself. You were raised better than that, Max.**_

"Shut up."

"Max . . . "

I hear a mixture of dad's and this unknown voice. In chance for silence, I run. Anything to get some quietness. I know dad's shouting at me of fear I'll get lost, but these woods have been in my dreams for so long.

The paths come out of knowing where as I run.

If there was a better time to try to move on. This would be it. For a chance the dreams will go away. My family going back to what they were. To have my old self back.

Not this.

As fast, my legs could go, I lost my footing. Falling down a steep end. My left arm taking most of the hits. Finally reaching the bottom with a thud.

The ringing echoes harshly in my ears. My left arm shooting with pain.

But the voices were finally gone.

Take the bad with the good. It was worth it.

Moving would have been a good idea, but my body wanted to rest. I did just.


	13. Less Who More What

Chapter 13: Less Who More What

This is what life has brought me. Death. Not even a well plan out one. Just happen like that.

Even with weakness in the eyes, I find the chance to open and see no heavenly gates nor hell's fires. Nothing like that.

A shred?

Brown wooden ceilings that had a few chips missing here and there. No signs of coming down of age yet. The walls match, with less of a worry as the wage. A lone window not far away, let the shine of a moon gaze in.

Even with that. This place was still creepy.

"Where am I?"

"Oh, you're awake?"

I turn with a groan of the sudden movement. Look to see a nearly dead looking crone not far from where I was on the floor.

The crone moved about from where she stood by what look like a sink and dishes stacked near to be washed and used later.

"W-who are you?"

She didn't say a word. Just acted like I wasn't there, even when she asks me something.

"Ha-hey, I was talking to you." I spoke out, but stop when the room got colder than before.

"I would save the strength for later, boy." She finally said to me. "You took a nasty fall and lost a lot of blood."

The move of my hand from my side to my chest, grazed the wraps around me. Any facial nerves that I had were limit with a another set of wraps around my forehead and left cheek.

"Please tell me who you are, ma'am?"

"Think less of the who and more of the what, child." Turning to face me and bring over a cup. "Here, drink this."

I shrugged away a bit.

She only laughs at this. "No worries. It's to help you. I promise."

I still made no move to do so.

"Shy one you are." Shaking her head as she spoke.

It smelled sweet and looks like grape juice. But, this itching feeling told me not.

I gave a sigh of relief when she gave up and place it not from me, tell me if I ever want to get better it was there. She wasn't going to force me.

Not long after, she went back to whatever she was doing. Leaving me to rest on the ground, covered with blankets for warmth.

"Your shy, but it doesn't seem to mind . . . " She said out of the blue.

I was becoming too tried to stay awake, and I didn't say a word. Letting her go on this self chat of hers.

"Thou it never showed many a shine before. This is new . . . "

She placed a book on a shelf next to many before.

"And for one so young . . . "

Then paused to grab a rag that once lied under the book.

"I fear, that he'll break you, Max." Then look at me when she said my name.

"How do you know . . . "

I blinked only for a moment and there she was before me. Looking at me with foggy eyes of a blind person. Untamed hair of a matching color. The tatters she calls clothes were worn out and fading. Her face, the age of death and grim.

Then out of nowhere, her bony hand raised that forgotten cup to my lips. Using her other hand to shut my nose. Leaving me no choice to open my mouth and gag on the liquid within it. Having its sweet taste goes down my throat.

When to the crone found the cup empty enough moved away. Looking down at me, not out despite, but pity? I don't know.

But that tiredness increased from last time. Fighting to stay awake seems pointless, as finding out I was losing.

"Max, when you get the chance. Don't be afraid. Accept it . . . " Moving closer once more, her bony hand carding through my hair. "I would love to see one of painting sometime." Her hand stopped the motion of petting and neared my eyelids. "Goodnight and goodbye for now . . . "

Darkness of dreams welcomed with open arms.


	14. I Must Paint

Chapter 14: I Must Paint

I don't know how long ago after meeting that woman, but I am glad to never see her again.

The many thoughts go through my mind, as to how I got back to the cabin. In one piece, with no marks. And in clothes I thought were ripped up first.

No, no. Don't think about Max. Don't.

Breathe and paint. For I must paint, to calm myself.

"Hope mom and the others, don't mind me g . . . "

Right. I forgot whom I was talking about.

Come on, Max, get back to what you were doing. Paint.

The shades of blues must look like ripples or the water will remain flat and calm. Add gray and white that it's not always a clear day. Have glows' rays of yellow, red, and pink shooting up, signing the sun is setting.

"Why can't be like this?"

Shaking my head with sigh and kept painting.

Taking a moment to add more paint to the once brown board, curling my fingers to snap some joins from being held in one place for too long.

Going for the camp lamp mom gave me before I left and turn it to a dim glow to see. Just enough to see the canvas and what I was painting.

A few more minor details and I'll call it a night.

For a reason, I'm not sure of about why. My body stiffens. But it could just be from the coldness of the night. Yeah, that's it.

On reflex, I grab the charm around my neck. Letting the sharpness of the claw calm me.

In a short moment it does, before this howl came about.

I turn to face where it came from.

I feel the blood rush away from my face, then becoming cold, keeping the joins of tendons and bones from moving. Eyes giving the sign of shock to what's before me.

That beast. From my dreams. That thing that drew and ripped to shreds.

It gave another yowl into the cold, moist air. Following by a small group of howls later.

I glance to where the location of the cabin is and the distance of the beast is.

Now leading to one thing.

Can I out run it and make back to the cabin?

I dared myself to blink to calm down, even though my grip on the charm was doing the other.

I jump when the beast is now a meter away, knocking over the camp lamp, and only have the moon be the light. Well, that plan to run is out of question.

A sudden jerk happens when the feelings of long, bone thin, fur cover fingers glide over the left side of me. From my ear to the tip of my chin. The beast's pointer and middle finger then graze with light pressure down my neck.

Stopping at my chest that breathing in fear, having its fingers rise up and down along with my breathing. Then the monster-like fingers pull on the string that held the charm and rose it to eye view.

Seeing the blood, the yellow-green eyes slitted and quickly grabbed my hand that was once grasping it.

My breath hitches when the thing moved it closer to its noise.

Holding my light brown-skinned hand, where in the corner of a palm of the ringer and picky fingers were, laid a small cut with crimson flowing from it.

Out of no where, the thing licks it.

I try to pull my hand away, but stop when I hear the monster growl.

My face when damp with tears coming down from my eyes. Only thinking over and over; will it just eat me already, I can't take this anymore?

I close my eyes shut when the monster got closer, flicking when a wet, muscle licks my cheeks. With the tenderness it did with my hand. I reopen my eyes to meet the monster's.

A dog?

That's the kind animal it looks like now up close in the moon-lit night.

Walking on fours, but has like monkey arms, seeing as it still hasn't let go of my hand.

Dark madden fur covered its body. Broad shoulders such as a human, mid body. Wasn't thin or too big. Height unsure of with it crouching, but must be taller than me at the most. It's face look more of a northern wolf then any kind of house dog.

The ears were sharp, listen for anything that may be a threat. Other than itself, I guess. Long snout ending with a wet noise darker than it's fur.

I don't know why, I really don't know why. But I found myself reaching out to pet it. This thing, gave off the feeling of love as Mr. Needles did before he died a year after I started seventh grade.

"G-g-good b-ba-boy." I gave out in stutters, seeing as I had no idea of how to handle this, but like this thing is just an overgrown dog.

Its eyes watch my hand carefully as I stroke the right ear. When seeing I wasn't a threat, would I really be one to this. It could take me down and eat me within less than ten seconds. I'm not going to do anything stupid.

I try to move again, but the wolf pulled me closer to it. Going to try it again, but stop when I saw we weren't alone. From the sides I could see, there were more wolves. But smaller and more animal like then the one holding me.

It gave the other wolves something like a warning growl to them. Shoving me out-of-the-way when one those wolves were coming at me.

Then a voice calls out. From the fear, maybe. But no way I was going to pass up the moment to run. Doing as the voice told me to do.

Focusing on the back way cabin light, as a goal to make it to safety.

And sadly I could hear that I wasn't the only going that way.

When muddy, un-level ground turns to smooth wood to slick tiles. The only other option is too close to the freaking door and lock it. The clash from the beasts outside collided right as the lock was press, the fear turns my legs to jelly and had me on the floor.

Crab walking away and going to other door to lock the dark cabin. So nothing could get in. Windows as well. In time to see claw marks on the thick plain glass.

"Mom!" I started for the rooms. "Dad!" Master bedroom empty. What? "Carmen!" Her room too. What in the world is going on?

Asking myself over and over as I finish closing the window in time seeing a wolf rammed into the window. Having knock over some of Carmen's things to floor in a harsh clatter. I made one last to my room.

What luck to find it jam. "Come on. Close."

Hearing the booming growls reach closer, but then it yips. I take a chance to see that giant man-wolf stop that little sacker of nil from coming my way.

Only choice now, closet.

With only little slits craved in the wood for light that was given from the moon.

"Mommy, where are you?"

Curling into a ball, thinking why of all days, this day is the one where I am alone and I don't want to be.


	15. Ambition

Chapter 15: Ambition

**The water's cool to the touch. Smooth, but shouldn't be ice if so lush like this. Showing signs that what's lives within is at rest. Not wanting to awake the now sleeping river and lake. **

**Sun setting with glows of reds matching roses, yellow clones of honey, oranges liking those of tigers' fur, where only ripples of blues and purples mix with the others to make an ending day color.**

**Warm air rushes through the spaces not cover by many choices of trees of shades of green and size. With pollen following the train of winds of the east.**

**Though my eyes see this, the brush can't seem to match it.**

"**Well, I guess that's it for today." And started to pack up, heading down a unmark path that scared its way through the woods.**

**Only thinking of happiness as to what is to await me. Feeling the burns of lust frisk about me. Aching and longing for something I thought I would ever find before.**

**The strokes of pushed away branches of trees strike moans from my lips, for they touch hicks and bites of bothering hot night that was three days ago and yet it felt like it was happening now.**

"**He'll be the death of my life some day." I smile, once seeing my home come into clear.**

I shot up in shock, hitting my head against a low shelf that was in the closet. That I seem too slept in the night.

Wait, last night . . .

I opened the door and moved about, looking for my family. Nothing. At least none of the wolves broke in. One point for good news.

After finding all the rooms once more empty and I'm happy they are. Got time to fix the messes I made from keeping danger out.

Upon cleaning up, I find a note from mom.

_**Max, your father got a call from work and is needed back. I'll be back soon as I can so we can go on our trip. Carmen is with us as well, seeing that leaving you two won't be a good idea.**_

_**Love Mom.**_

_**P.S. I saw you painting and left you, sorry hun, I should have told you.**_

"Well, that exclaims a lot." Setting down the note and going to get something to eat. Being scared shit-less works an empty belly for food.

A simple sandwich seems like a good plan. Peanut butter and banana slices.

A sudden knock came at the door, shocking enough to almost cut my thumb. Placing it down and went to the door. Looking through the peep-hole, nothing. Only unlocking a few and opening it a jar.

Saw nothing. About to close it until seeing what was on the ground. My painting. Undamaged. With that, unlatched the last lock and grabbed it. Fulling seeing why the painting was off before. It matches to what I dreamed of then what was before me.

Strange. Really strange.

Once again locking the door and went back to my snack in hopes to calm, the fast pacing heart within my chest.

Calm down, Max. Mommy will be back soon. You can make it.

Right . . .


	16. Leaving The Nest

Chapter 16: Leaving The Nest

I have started to count the days, when mom and others have been gone. Not that I am worry or anything. But the feeling of being alone is starting to get me. After awhile, anyone would think that starving would be the bigger deal, but not as of late.

Thanks to that beast, a few nights back that saved my life, would leave something on the doorstep. And that is how close that I have been near the outside world. Yeah, after the ambush of other wolves, I didn't dare leave the cabin.

But I am starting to get that thing called cabin fever. I have to get out of here.

Early in the morning, glancing at the clock. Leaving the safety of this haven would be better now then later.

Packing a small knapsack of snacks, water bottles, a compass that I found in Carmen's closet, and one of many maps that dad bought from a mini mart.

I think that's it. Off I go.

Come legs, move.


	17. In Over My Head

Chapter 17: In Over My Head

The trail is bare of dirt and stone. Vines of leafy vegetables root about above, blocking the sun to a bothering shine. Birds of many echoed tweets and caws.

A lone treks of feet walk through it. Brown eyes glance here too there, keeping optic of something not human and far from a beast.

"Werewolves are not real. They can't be. That's only in movies and fables." The boy voice out to calm himself, how little it helped. But it was something.

A unknowing snap of a twig made the boy jump in fear. Grabbing blinded for something to defend himself. A large rock was the best he could do.

"Who's there?!"

Silence. A light wind passed and then nothing.

His chest heaved tightly. A bothering buzz damper his hearing. Looking around rigidly made this blurry and pointless.

"Hell . . . "

A growl came out of nowhere in the forest around him. In the few years of boy scouts he was in, that was a bear.

Without thinking, ran farther down the trail. Hoping, just hoping to outrun a beast that would likely kill him without much trouble. But was he not going down that easy.

Finally reaching the bridged.

Not even pausing, cross it. Not looking down at the river below. A tight grip was made on the railing, not caring about the slivers of wood impaling his skin.

Lost his footing for a moment, but got it back, to only face land on dirt.

"Made it." Saying when catching his breath. "Nice job, Max."

Slowly getting back up to his feet, seeing that he tripped over a loose board. Shaking his head and started to dust himself off.

Fixing his bag better on his shoulder, Max, kept going.

But stops short, when not a half a mile away from the bridged. A car was seen, blocking the road.

Max soon notices that it wasn't just any car. It was his family's car. Two tires flatten as the car lean more the right side of the road.

Once close to look through the dust cover windows. Wiping it away with his hands, seeing inside. Empty. But all the stuff was still there. He reaches to see if the doors were lock, then realize this was his dad he was thinking about.

When could that man remember to lock any door? Opening the back side door, rising well gathering of dust in the air.

"Nothing seems taken." Max said, moving a few things out-of-the-way. Then stop.

Standing straight once more, glance over to the road kept going.

The town couldn't be that much farther. If his family left it here and forgot it. Not surprising really.

But before he could take even a step, another snap, closer than the last one. But before he turns to see what it was. Something of great weight took him to the ground.

Cracking his against the ground and blacked out. Last thinking he was way over his head.


	18. Enough Is Enough

Chapter 18: Enough Is Enough

Eyes open, wide and scared. Scanning the area, through the high ground roots under a tree. His body adjusted to sit up with rough bark rubs against his back. A small sound of hisses of pain left his chap lips. Dampness was cold on his face, using his dirt cover hand to wipe them away.

Stretching his legs in the tiny nook. Choosing to place his arms on his stomach. In a way to calm his breathing. His dirty hands rubbed his face again when the tears were falling again.

Reaching for the knapsack, for something to smooth his dry throat. Not much was left in the last bottle he had. Only taking the smallest sips he could, thinking of finding a river or even a small stream. Something.

"That dream was far too real." The tired, paper-thin voice called to no one.

It was for more of comfort.

The sun was still out. A good time to move on.

Dragging his body out, slowly and quietly. In hopes not awaken anything wild and deadly.

Three days of nothing coming out, was good, but the boy could tell he was pushing it.

When he finally got to his feet and looked around once more. Before taking off down the hiking trail.

Humoring himself that for if his gym teacher knew or even saw that, during the pass days and ran over at least almost eleven miles. That man would be shock.

Focus, boy, focus.

"Come on, Max, keep going."

Half to almost dusk. Six hours of running and was finally awarded with a stream.

Taking in greedily of the cool water and filling up his bottles.

Cupping water to wash up some dirt off him, not much, seeing he still had a long way to go.

Then something caught his eye. On reflex grabs his bag and held it in front of him.

"That is a crappy of keeping you safe, boy." An older male voice called out.

Slowly lowering it to see a man. Standing up to maybe six feet, dark tan skin from being out in the sun too long. His hair, light brown short and ruffled. With thin, but wiry tone arms held a vase to gather water.

A dark blue sleeveless shirt stuck to him with sweat, for being out in the sun too long. His pants stop short on his knees with worn out flops as shoes to finish off his look.

"You a camper or something?" The man asks, bring Max from looking at him.

Max made no sign of moving or talking.

"Hey! Kid!"

Max turned over to his side and pukes.

"Damn, kid. You didn't drink any of the water did you?"

And, Max, once again black out.

"Granny is not going to like this."

He pulled out a strap for the vase and place it on his back. Fixing it not bother him, as he went to pick up the boy and carried him to his home.

Sun finally went and the moon high.

It was then, Max awoken again. Glad this time, those dreams stayed away. Sitting up, seeing around, where he was. In a very familiar.

"No . . . "

"Hello again, Max."

He turns around, standing on his knees. The blanket that cover him before, now rested far from him.

"Enough is enough, why won't you leave me alone?"

"This is only the second time that we've met." The old crone stated blandly.

Max gave of a groan of anger, not liking this woman's atmosphere.

"Still, from the moment I met you, those dreams . . . "

"Not dreams."

"If they happen when I'm asleep and make no sense. Then it's a dream."

"How little you know."

"Please, fill me in."

"You're not ready."

Grinding his teeth and fell back. Looking up the shred ceiling.

"Kaliska was very worry about you?"

Max frowns at the name, but then, how many people have he met so far.

"That wild man?"

"Who else." Leaving his view and then coming back with a cup. "He told me you drank that water not far from here."

"How was I supposed to know?"

"Normally the bodies of dead animals make strangers think twice before doing so."

The trail he was on, Max sure didn't see any.

"Drink this and rest some more."

"No thanks. I remember what happening last I drank something you gave."

"You were hurt. And again, we meet, your hurt."

He held out his hand. "Give it. I don't want you to be forcing it."

"It was for your own good."

"That would be something my grandmother would though."

"I see that shyness is going away."

"No, too much going on to be doing any second thinking."

"Like your family."

"How . . . "

"Rest. In the morning, we'll talk."


	19. A Fable Lives

Chapter 19: A Fable Lives

_In the deep valleys and mountains, where city size ethnic groups of the Miwok lived in peace. Far from the modern life style of the white man and slaves of all kind alike._

_But sadly before evened the white man took more of their fair shares of land, a terror worst than them ran vastly and wild as a powerful wind storm._

_A monstrosity mixture of man and animal. Able to stand on hind-legs, creäture faces that keepers of sky and land shame upon and let, white and color dispenses, together or not, as plague. Unknowing of the truth these beasts have on the mortals._

_Where an unkind and horrible dominus, giving no rights to, whatever they did. From lack of food to the lack of people. Getting to the point of, where little of everything was left to be lost in the winds and nothing else._

_Peace had to be made, the end of races would be the only outcome. For if even one race lived out the others, the balance of nature would break._

_Far in the years after, it left a few to carry on living. Containing in the bloodline of what, they would call serenity. Alone or in a clan. Not knowing that those who left long before the wastelands happen, would come in time to meet that fate._

_Willing or not._


	20. Entwine: part 1

Entwine part 1

"I understand that you're worry about your son, Mrs. Lopez, but please stay calm and let us do our work." A man in white said, despite wanting to break down and let the crying mother see her son, but the law wouldn't bend for that.

"Doctor?"

"Yes, yes, I'm coming." Saying to the nurse that pop out the room, going back in when hearing the doctor's words, not listening to ones he said next to the family. "Please, stay here, and let us do our work. Thank you."

Now alone out in the hallway, the family stay, and try as they will, and wait for more news of their youngest member of their family to wake up.

"How did it come to this?"

Words a mother will someday in life their children, yet they seem never ready to udder those words without breaking down in . . .

Anger of how far this was going.

Sadness that tears seem to be the only thing can work at that moment.

Hurt as her child.

In a set of withdrawal of how to handle this.

It's to the point, where the mother will wish in some way to trade places for her child. Wanting in any way to take away that pain that runs deep in the mix blood of the young one. Yet, all this mother can do, until more news is said, is hold onto the other remaining family members. Hoping they too will stay by her side for little longer.

"Angie?"

Hearing her name in a such a low tone, not knowing her husband had such control of it. Even if it slightly crack for more words to follow.

"Why don't you take Carmen home. I'll stay the night here. All right?"

"You sure?"

He nodded, taking a glancing at his sleeping teenage daughter, tired from crying and worry. "Go. I'll call the moment they say he wakes up."

As he stay seated, watching and waving goodbye to his family. His eyes started to wander over to the room of where a handful of doctors and his son were. Surgery is known for it not to be taken lightly and think it is something that can be over in snap. Not when knowing already an hour has pass when a doctor told them their son was in good hands.

Not knowing later, the father started to stare blankly at the wall before him. Thinking of the last things he said to his son. Picking at each word as a count down sign of his little boy breaking down, drifting away from others, doing things that Max would only understand, things that the boy knew his father would never take heed of and maybe even never bother to try.

More thoughts pass, each just getting worse by the increasing numbers of words adding, and only making the father wanting to blend into walls and to be never be seen again.

Slowly coming back to real world, when a paper-cup block sight of the wall he was watching moments ago. Soon he followed the hand holding the drink of water, up to the young man attach to the arm.

"You all right, sir?" The young man asked, glad to see the worry father take the cup, along with a few sits as well, before adding. "Is there anything else?"

"No, no, thanks." George said, using his water reflection to somehow calm his nerves. "Who are you?"

"I'm Kal, Doctor Henshore called me in to a company a Mr. Lopez until he said otherwise. Only I have yet to find him, I'm starting to think he went home already."

"No, I have haven't thought of leaving this spot."

"Oh, Mr. Lopez . . . forgive me, I . . . "

The elder rose his hand to the lad.

"Forget about it. Has he gave you any news about Max?"

"Not as late. Health is looking fine. Outer injuries don't show any sign of huge impact to the body. His inner organs and bones, a bit sore, but fine."

"Good to hear, thank you."

"There was something else, more for his mental health, Mr. Lopez. And I would like to hear from you and the other family members the same questions when they are more able too." He said, pull out a clipboard behind him, along with a pen to write with, before sitting down next to Mr. Lopez.

"Of course." Saying before nodding his head for other to go on with his questions.

"Has Max shown any signs of hallucinations? Such as speaking out to nothing. Responding far what others have ask him. Or acting out for unknown causes."

"A teacher or two would call the house and he was sent to infirmary or to see the counselor. He took up art in a way calm him, from what his counselor thought was a good thing."

"Was it?"

"Y-yeah and no."

"How so?"

"The art teacher, who calls him her favorite student, for being able to draw things as if he has been there before. But that was fine . . . "

"What, Mr. Lopez, remember the more you tell me, the better the doctor has to help him."

"He started to draw things very vivid and disturbing. I think that was about when he was starting to get bullied."

"I see. Did he ever come home badly batter from the bully he was given?"

"No, and again, that was when the calls just kept going. On and on about a person he would defend and just get into fights."

"Has this left for Max to run away from home?"

"A few times, I guess to where that buddy of his is."

"What makes you say that?"

"That friend of his would leave notes in Max's bag about forgiving of how things have been. Wishing things didn't get this bad. And so. Even said that might be times that Max wouldn't be back for maybe weeks at a time."

"Has that happen?"

"God no, never, and I'm glad for that. But that's when Max would just start shouting at us. Mostly me or his sister. His mother mostly got the cold shoulder from time to time."

"What would the shouts be about?"

"Anything. From simple things from a window being open for too long to just wishing things were different. And for the last bit, I don't know what he wants to be different." Mr. Lopez stop for a moment. "If anything though, he said he wanted us to be more like his friend and a grandmother who lived somewhere, I have idea where."

"All right, I'll end this with just more question and then I'll go see Dr. Henshore if he'll let you see your son. Okay?"

He nodded and waited for the question to be said.

"Out of all the things your son has said, was there anything, anything at all that stood out?"

George sat back in his seat, rethinking of all those odd chats with his son. And then . . .

"Yeah. One thing, when a ranger found him in the woods from our get away trip. He said something about helping someone become entwine to break something, so that the dreams would go away."

"Did he mean it?"

"Max wouldn't let anyone take him away from the woods without a fight. To which led us here."

The inter smiled to the sick boy's father, for being able to make this far, with out things were going.

"Despite all this, I'm glad you all have made it this far. Your son, minus his troubles, sounds like a fighter."

"Thank you."

"I'll go see if the doctor will let you see him. Be right back, Mr. Lopez." He said, standing up from his seat and started down the hall to where George's son was. Yet a small sad frown that could be mistaken for a smile, grace his face with every step he took. "A fighter he is."


	21. Entwine: part 2

Chapter 20: Entwine part 2

_In a world like this, where you might become very fawn of or just plain fed-up with it. To the point you have this moment of seeing this world over and over. But the choice of leaving or staying, is always up to what the dreamer wants._

_"Why I'm back here? I want to go home." The young man said, with knowing of not getting an answer back._

_Nor did he question other things that this dream would play on his mind._

_How it replayed moments before, the good and the bad, over and over, until maybe he just break._

_"Please. Please. Stop it."_

_Nothing spoke back to him._

_"Stop it!"_

**"Hush."**

_"I will not!" He said, turning to where the voice came from. "I want answers. No beating around the bush anymore. No more fables. No more of . . . this!"_

_In turn to hear that voice, it thought twice and choose not to say anything. But it wasn't what he wanted. Answers is what he wants._

_From the quietness through the black-lands, gave at least one answer. Little Max wasn't going to get anymore then that._

_"Why do you persecute me? What do you want from me?"_

**"Everything."**

_"Yeah that's asking for much." Max said with his eyes rolling in annoyance._

**"I want everything that is a copy of myself."**

_"I doubt I'm anything like you."_

**"The moment your blood left your skin and bathed my land."**

_"That can't be right, those dreams . . . "_

**"A link from that fight those small years back."**

_Max could only stare out in space with shock and fear of where this could have gone. Recalling of the fights he got into. One of many times, far from the school area and near the open lands close by the forests. A dull ache slowly rose in pain near his temple, from a baseball bat, how the rough bark broke his fall to the ground, with a thick taste of iron coated his mouth._

_An indolent smear of blood fell from a shallow cut above his left eye. His words quiet and slurring for them to stop. If not for the sweet blackness to let him rest, he would have seen more of horror that was never should have been welcome to the world._

**"Thou you were safe, that claw help even more, for me to help find you."**

_"But that still doesn't tell . . . "_

**"As I said before, we are the same. I will say, they are different, but very close to be seen as double-ganger. Understand?"**

_He shook his head, for that he didn't want to know it was true, or that he was right and didn't really understand._

**"I'll wait then."**_ Slowly the voice started fade with each letter called out, 'til Max knew he was alone once more._

_And thankful for it. It left sometime for him to think of the future for him, when ever he'll be able to leave the land of dreams._


	22. Entwine: part 3

Chapter 20: Entwine part 3

Sounds. Odd sounds that should make sense, but, at the same time, did not. All hard to understand for that whatever echoed to one's ears where block about what a pillow smothering is able to do. Any sign of colors or shapes, covered in a large, thick, and black drape.

Yet, eyes tried hard to open, wanting to not only see what was going on around the being, but to be sure it wasn't a dream. That this time, it was the real world, not that place that had chased him for who knows how long.

_"Maxy?"_

A kind muffled voice reached his ears, glad to know it was his name, for that meant he was near familiar people. A female at that. No doubt his mother.

Max gave it a try to call back, but with the lack of hearing, it made it difficult to know if the other got it. For that made a lone tear run down his face. Max didn't want to start the day like this. Not when he felt so close to home after everything he went through.

_"Max, can you hear me? Sweetie?"_

With little help, though very grateful to have, lead him to a brighter world. Blurrily but better than blackness.

Along came a shiver, that only made the lad feel both of the following; scared and welcoming.

Figures moved about him, forcing Max to closed his eyes for a moment, adding deep breaths to calm down.

_"Hun, stay awake okay, baby, you unde_rstand?"

Max nodded when finally able to hear his mother's voice, along with his sight able to take everything in. A doctor stood at the end of the bed, taking note of something or another. The boy saw his mother at his side, using both of her hands hold his hand that wasn't covered in wires and pads. With how brightly white the room was and plainness as it was, it didn't go pass him to see there was no else there with the three.

"W-where is-s d-d-dad and Carm?"

"Your father is at work now and Carmen is at school."

"S-s-summer's o-over?"

"Has been for about a month now honey."

At that, Max raised a hand to his forehead, rubbing a slight pain away, little did help. But it was something.

"Max?"

He made small movement that he heard her.

"Max, I got to get going, I'll be back soon. Okay?"

Her son nodded.

"The doctor is here for you, if you want to talk to me or anyone else, he'll help. Okay?"

Another nod.

With that, she kissed his forehead and headed for the door, the doctor following, wanting to share a few words with her before she left the area. Leaving Max to space off for a moment, a small moment of peace really is what he wanted. Not wanting to sleep anymore or go anywhere. Just lay there and let his mind wander with no back lash of any kind.

But it didn't last for long, when the door open. Max's eyes landed on a familiar face. That he choose not to speak to.

"My little gist of a luminous, listen close to my finally words before you choose. I did this all in a way for you to see me and for hopes that you'll fall for me. But I can't force you. So, if you choose me, spend time with your family as much as you can. Or don't and give me your finally answer by the fourth full moon."

Max just listen and waited fo him to leave. Only for the doctor to come back, not taking in the body glided by him.

"Was I seeing things?" He mumbled out loud.

"What was that Mr. Lopez?" The doctor asked, checking Max's I.V.

"Nothing. Just sleepily."

"Rest will do you good."

And with that, Max again, was alone for his mind to makes choices. With or without him.


	23. Final Choice

Chapter 21: Final Choice

_Family comes in many kinds of forms. _

_Small. _

_Large. _

_Mix._

_Odd._

_Same sex or not._

_Close knit or broken._

_We can't choose it for how it be later in life nor if it'll be always be like that. There is no free hand-outs to make it different. Not like it comes when choosing friends, pets, food, or anything else. It's just how the world works._

_How is it to be like this?_

_For that there is love, trust, blood-lines thicker than the very water we drink._

_But there comes a time when someone will break away from all that. For whatever reason. Be it simple or not._

_But is that feeling of leaving what you call family? Hard to say, it's your family that got you this far._

With a quick turn of his radio, the power light singling that it was off and placed back down under his bed. On a normal day-to-day basis, listening to music was more likely to echo about in the lad's room. But he needed some else, a word of advise, the kind when you're not ready to speak with your family. A second appending that wouldn't talk back and make you second guess yourself and your worth.

Yes, a lack of trust it may have been. But it's better than whatever else could whirling around in his brain at the moment.

Out of habit, he grabbed a nerf ball resting on his bedside table, tossing it up in air for later falling in his other hand, then he would repeat. On sight it could been seen as a one ball juggler. With a short, bent, stem, lamp giving a soft pale yellow glow to the room, Shadowing posters of general bands, toys far to old for him, clothes piling on the floor, furniture here and there to fill in some places in the room, and a lone window far to his side, open to let in a cool breeze from the cloudless night it was.

Only to really go over the words from the late night radio show, on the topic of **_Final Choices: Family or New Branch of Life?_**

A wise choice would just face his family about what's been going on, but then, would they believe him. He didn't want to go to the loony bin. But than that . . . thing can't get near him.

"No, it would just hurt mom even more." He said to give himself an answer, despite knowing of his other family members, he cared for his mother the most.

He gave one final toss, losing it from his grafted, having the ball roll near the door in the end. Only a sigh left his lips, not wanting to get up and get, having his eyes looked up to wherever there was bare wall, thinking he should paint those white walls of the forest that plague his mind of coyness and bitterness.

Rising his hands up to frame an area that would he start painting. Maybe the lake or the cabin. The sk . . .

"Max?"

It was his mother calling, than gave a knock, incase he was asleep.

"Come in." He called back, sitting up better from his bed to face her.

"Hi honey, you feeling better?"

A question she'd been asking for about two weeks now from the first time Max came home from the hospital. Strictly bedridden from school, outside, and friends. For the sake he'll get better.

"Fine." Answering the same as always.

"Alright, I was taking care laundry and saw your light on, thought I come and check on you."

Max knew for a fact that was party true. With his sister back in school and his dad working longer shifts now, his mother was getting kind of bored with little calls she was getting for wedding date plans.

Boredom seemed to what kept them at the same level at that moment.

"If your okay then, I'll leave you to rest." And slowly started to close the door.

"Mom?"

At her son's sudden call, reopened the door, peeking back in.

"Yes?"

"Do you have a moment?"

He knew she has more than one moment.

"Sure, let me just put this basket back closet."

"Kay."

That silence didn't last long when she came back, sitting down on the bed when Max patted a place for her by him.

"Umm, mom, do you think you can read me a story?"

She just looked at him for a moment, asking why.

"It's just that I'm trying to fall asleep and can't seem to, so, ah, yeah."

She gave a smile, nodding she would, relaxing more in spot.

"What story do you want to hear?"

"Beauty and the Beast."

"Alright, once upon a time . . . " She started out with.

Everyone knows that are different styles of classic fairy tale, from gentle happy ending to the dark and grim tales that rarely or even try to have a happy ending. Max's mother, she was one that wanted things be seen as they are, but that depend on who was listening, this was her son so he would hear the nice tale, but hear the harsh facts of what made this story so well-known world-wide.

And it was for those facts, that Max asked her to tell the story. For that in a way, what was happening to him, related a lot to the tale. But his beast wasn't stuck in one form that begged for his love so he could be turn back.

That beast just wanted him for the common thing that he could and they both could be happy. So said the beast.

Near the end of the tale, Max was already asleep. His mother glad to him resting, placed a kiss on his forehead and turned off the light. Closing the window a bit more and drawing in the drapes a bit, before she left the room with a gentle click from the door.

Feeling that in the morning everything was going back in its place like all before.


	24. Y Vivieron Felices Para Siempre

Chapter 22: Y Vivieron Felices Para Siempre

In the stillness of the night, cloudless and full of stars brightly glowing, but no where close to the ray from the moon. As it's so full and strong as it floats there in the sea of black as the caps of stars clash along with it. Tips of trees barely reaching, leaving long shadows casting down upon the world below. Rivers and tiny steams break through the lands, scaring the dirt to be dark, damp, and loose that one could fall in the icy blue waters, stilling the body into a multi-knife stabbing of slow death.

With that in mind, small feet travel away from the water, not wanting to feel that pain. Yet, the eyes wonder about, taking in everything. Thin arms reached out to grasp anything and everything that was in the boy's way. Licking slightly chap-lips from the sudden shiver of being watch. Not trying to cover his bare body, for those watchful eyes of those of a love one, with a powerful want of being possessive.

But the young love didn't mind. For soon those newly wet lips form a smile. Arms curl around him with a lone hand pointing to where his unnatural lover, gesturing him to be closer. For that being, his body shook, not out of fear. But that of want and need.

Slowly the other did so, snaking to other, wrapping his body around his young love. Taking the sweet smell of nature that cast about the naked body before him. Out of a slip, the taller one's tongue takes a taste of the brown skin. Having the a moan escape the other's mouth.

"Max, you're forever mine." Ending with a light purr.

The small body shakes his head in understand.

"Yes, Kal, I understand fully, please I can't . . . " His words slowly ended when the other has his lips place on his lover's.

Long fingers wondered about Max's body, feeling everything that belongs to Kal. But he holds back, not wanting to mate in the open, unwanted eyes might see them.

Slowly heading back to their sweet haven.

"I don't have much time, Max." Kal said, once they reached their home.

"I know." Max started out with, wrapping his arms around Kal, leaning his head on the other's chest. "But you'll come back."

Kal smiled, kissing his love again. Heating more than ever before. Gently pushing Max where they rest. Towering him. Glad the painful motion of removing clothes were not needed as Kal started to trail Max's body in kisses.

Taking in mind that Max's body was far from adulthood, it was best not to push it, sadly for each of their nights end as those damn teasing dreams that Max had all before.

"I can't Max." Kal said, when feeling his love hold from leaving midway.

"No. I waited for this not to just stop. This isn't a dream, this is real. Just as real as I want this."

"Max . . . "

Kal stopped to see his love turn away from him, for that Kal sighed. He cursed those animals urges. For just that once he let them go and pled forgiveness later.

Lips lacked onto each other, hands wondering one another. Kal let go to mark small bites onto the light tan skin, feeling Max arched into him with each bite. Kal used one hand to hold both of Max's not wanting them to cover what was Kal's. Growls fill the sweet haven, those of a beast and young wild man. Sweat soaked them both. Eyes blinded in love and lust. Bodies shaking, for that can't hold it anymore.

Kal took his time, covering Max's body with his smell for it will lead others away from his love. Max was damped and stretch to where he cum, air suck in greedily, skin jumpy to every sound and touch, where it felt like fear and for a moment it was. 'Til the feeling of being full, one with his love took all that away.

Sounds of animated love and lust filled the area. Crimson could be smell, Kal only growled in glee. He held still for that he wanted to savor this moment, taking the chance to lick the fallen tears of his love, not of sadness, but happiness. With care they moved as one. Lost in the world where only there was them.

Sadly in good moments, they must come to an end.

Max took notice, that his love didn't bite of his mark again. Though he didn't say anything about. For that mark is for life mates of adulthood. Max wished those thee years would finally come.

_They will._

_I just can't wait._

Max looks sadly to his once human lover, now turned beast. The full moon gone and so was Kal.

_Max . . ._

_I know, but in stories love breaks all curses._

_This isn't a fable you read yourself to sleep Max, this is curse that is forever passed down, there is no cure._

_Still . . . _

_You still have me, that is all I need for a happy ending._

Max smiles to his loves words and nods. Holding out a hand to run through the fur that covered Kal's face.

"I still feel like I got my happy ending, too."

_I love you, Max._

"I love you, too, Kaliska." Max answered back when feeling his love cover him from the chilling air as they rested for the night. Later planning for their new life together.

**Sorry that I ran away from home, mom, and left nothing but a note that everything is fine. But I'm needed here where I know I belong.**

The End.


End file.
